Camino a ninguna parte
by imaginandohistorias
Summary: ¿Cómo explicarse lo ocurrido? Reflexiones de Elizabeth durante el trayecto hacia Londres.


_Hola a tod s. Efectivamente hace muchísimo tiempo que no paso por aquí a dejar algo. Realmente era el inicio de una historia que tenía empezada, pero como parece eternizarse en el tiempo, he decidido hacer una mini reflexión. Los personaje damos por supuesto que nos son míos, sino de la Srta. Jane Austen, aunque los tome prestado durante unas líneas._

 _Ya sabéis que me encanta "escuchar" vuestras opiniones._

 **De camino a ninguna parte**

Acababan de dejar atrás los límites de Rosing. Era temprano, y María Lucas y ella iban camino a Londres, donde pasarían unos días antes de regresar a casa, con Jane. Ya habían transcurrido mas de dos semanas desde aquella tarde en la rectoría, y todavía no terminaba de creerse lo que había sucedido. Porque, ¿realmente alguien podía hacer daño intencionadamente a una persona a la que dice querer? Solo podía explicárselo con que realmente no la conocía. En caso contrario, se habría dado cuenta de lo importante que era para ella su familia. ¡Claro que no era perfecta! Eso bien lo sabía. Solo Jane podría calificarse como tal, pero ella los quería.

Sin embargo, también sabía que le había herido. Y mucho. Había sido injusta y ciega, y ni siquiera le había dado una oportunidad, desde el mismo día en que lo conoció, al sentirse humillada porque no la consideraba suficientemente guapa. Y lo mas irónico de todo, era que ella nunca se había considerado así. Siempre a la sombra de Jane en ese aspecto, y con la predilección de su madre por su hija pequeña, la habían hecho pensar toda su vida que nunca sería una belleza, simplemente una chica bonita.

Con todo, lo extraño era que ambos habían estado equivocados ante las intenciones del otro. Únicamente Charlotte había sido mas clarividente. Recordó los paseos juntos por el parque y sus visitas, siempre tan silenciosas. Y ella, solo hablándole para molestarlo. Y qué decir del tiempo transcurrido en Netherfield. Excepto por aquella vez en que le solicitó un baile mientras Jane todavía estaba convaleciente, y que ella creyó que solo lo hacía para criticarla después, siempre estaban discutiendo. No, desde luego que ella no lo había comprendido, pero, tenía que reconocerlo, tampoco se había molestado en hacerlo.

Pero ¿y él? ¿Cómo podía estar tan seguro de que iba a aceptarle? ¿Realmente pensaba que la había deslumbrado? Quizás esperaba que simplemente lo estuviera por su riqueza. Que por el simple hecho de que él se "rebajaba" a solicitar su mano, ya debería caer rendida a sus pies. ¿No le importaba que no tuviese principios? Porque desde luego aceptar casarse con alguien sin amarlo no entraba en los suyos. Otra cuestión era que dos personas fueran conscientes de los sentimientos de la persona con la que compartirían su vida, y, si estaban de acuerdo, ella no era quién para juzgarlos. Había cometido el error de hacerlo con Charlotte hacía meses, y no volvería a caer de nuevo. Pero engañar…

Las palabras de su acompañante resonaron en su cabeza. Cuantas cosas tenía que contar. Y ella en cambio tendría que pensar mucho lo que iba a decir, si es que podía comentar algo. Por supuesto que su madre no podría llegar a enterarse por nada del mundo. Realmente solo podría confiárselo a Jane, pero ¿cómo confesarle las causas por las que Bingley se había marchado? ¿No le causarían mas daño que el permanecer en la ignorancia?

Todo era demasiado complicado...

 **FIN**

* * *

 _Al menos de momento... Un enorme abrazo de_

 _imaginandohistorias_

 _Ya sabeis de mi costumbre por responder personalmente a los comentarios que me haceis. Ya que me haceis el favor de leer y además de transmitirme vuestra opinión, creo que contestar a ello es lo mínimo que puedo hacer._

 _Asi que Trini, como a ti no puedo enviarte ningún mensaje: De verdad, soy yo la que te tiene que dar las gracias. Ya vistes lo que tardé en aceptar tu idea para la historia. Es mas, sigo dispuesta a escuchar propuestas interesantes para desarrollar XD_


End file.
